Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Techniques to wirelessly connect a digital camera to a mobile terminal, such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal, have become more widely used. As applications of such techniques, techniques to remotely control an image capture function of a digital camera through a user's operation on a touch panel provided to a mobile terminal have also become more widely used. There is a known technique to display a so-called viewfinder image (live-view image) on a display of a mobile terminal, and to perform autofocus (AF) processing and auto exposure (AE) processing based on a specific region of the display in response to a user's touch on the specific region (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-273033). For digital cameras provided with a touch panel, there is a known technique to display a live-view image on a display of a digital camera, and to perform AF and AE based on a specific region of the display in response to a user's touch on the specific region.
In some cases, an auxiliary image, such as an icon, that can be selected by a user's touch is displayed by being superimposed over a live-view image displayed on a display of a digital camera. In such cases, if the entire region of the live-view image is responsive to a user's touch in performing AF and AE, an undesirable result may be yielded.
Furthermore, a digital camera and a mobile terminal do not necessary display a live-view image in the same manner. For example, in some cases, a digital camera displays an auxiliary image superimposed over a live-view image, whereas a mobile terminal displays an auxiliary image and a live-view image in different regions of a display thereof. In such cases, if AF and AE are performed in response to a user's touch on a display, an undesirable result may be yielded unless whether the display belongs to a digital camera or a mobile terminal is taken into consideration.
The above-described problems may occur not only in a case where a user touches a display for the purpose of AF and AE, but also in a case where the user touches the display for other purposes (e.g., for the purpose of magnifying a touched region). Furthermore, the above-described problems may occur not only in a case where a region is designated by a user's touch on a touch panel, but also in a case where a region is designated using other methods (e.g., operation of an arrow key).